


when he woke up

by Skullszeyes



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee, Drugs, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Hangover, I'm Bad At Titles, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, One Shot, Party, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, References to Drugs, Romance, Siblings, low key romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Elliot wakes up to the end of a party.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Kudos: 34





	when he woke up

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my phone list files and decided to write it because I'm still down for Tyrelliot! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy, comments and/or kudo's are appreciated! thanks.

Elliot groaned, and the first thing he noticed was that his right arm was numb. He was a little bleary eyed, but managed to sit upright in his bed. The moment he did, he groaned again and fell back against his pillows, but the movement itself made the room spin, and he turned on his side in case something raw and foul escaped his dry throat.

Last night was somewhat of a blur. He recalled watching some movies with Darlene, then she was on her phone way too much, and she was offering him some weed, then he did morphine in the bathroom. He somewhat remembered the sight of a few random people entering his apartment, then the music was so loud that he ended up on his couch, drinking beers until he crashed out on his bed.

He rubbed his arm, trying to get it to stop being numb before sitting up again. Blinking a few times, he finally noticed a some random people lying on the floor, and another person who was way too familiar for him to ignore. Elliot pushed himself to his feet, barely staggering toward the living room and was staring down at a light brown haired man who was sleeping somewhat peacefully, his mouth was open, and when Elliot leaned down, the raw stench of alcohol was clear on his breath.

“Tyrell,” Elliot whispered at first, then rolled his eyes when he didn’t gain a response, before speaking a bit louder, “Tyrell, wake up!”

He jolted slightly, looking around before his gaze landed on Elliot and he visibly calmed at the sight of him. This reaction was quite normal to Elliot, and he had time to adjust and ignore it.

“Elliot, you’re awake.”

He nodded, glancing at the random people on the floor that he didn’t recognize in the least. “Yeah. Why are you here?” He reached into his pocket of his jeans and found his phone. He looked through the messages while Tyrell was sitting up and rubbing his face.

“Uh...Darlene said I could come over.”

From the looks of the messages _he_ sent Tyrell, it also seemed Tyrell wasn’t as dumb and had phoned Elliot to make sure that it was actually him. Darlene, obviously, not bothering with the idiotic lie told him to come over while Elliot was passed out.

“I think she left or something,” Tyrell said. His shirt was unbuttoned at the collar, and he was looking with furrowed brows at the obvious rails of morphine and possible cocaine, including leftovers of weed on the coffee table, a bong that was in the center for some reason, and a glass pipe. It was a lot, more than Elliot owned, and figured these people on the floor must own most of it, if not, then Elliot will have to get rid of it in an hour.

Elliot glanced toward the hall and spotted light coming from the room. “She’s in the bathtub with Dom.” He had no idea why Darlene bothered to ask an FBI agent to come to a party, nor a CEO, but there were worst things that happened to them then this.

He was not in the mood to clean any of this, and instead he reached down to grab onto Tyrell’s wrist, pulling him to his feet. Tyrell was confused by what Elliot was doing, but didn’t seem to mind being dragged toward his bed.

“This is ridiculous,” Elliot muttered, pulling the blankets back and lying down on the bed.

“The party wasn’t your idea?” Tyrell asked, joining Elliot and dragging the blankets over them.

“No,” Elliot said. It was a little uncomfortable with the sweater that was still covering him, but he hardly cared as he moved closer to Tyrell. 

He was glad that Tyrell didn’t bother commenting on the foul stench that was escaping Elliot’s breath, and he didn’t complain when Tyrell wrapped his arms around Elliot, bringing him closer together. They had fallen asleep quick with enough comfort that the dizziness didn’t interrupt his sleep.

When he woke up, the people that were lying on his floor were gone, including their stuff that had been lying on the coffee table in the living room. One of the windows were open, and Elliot inhaled the scent of coffee coming from the kitchen. He sat up, finding he was not lying beside Tyrell anymore, and that he was standing in front of the counter, sleeves rolled up, stirring sugar and cream into two cups before setting the spoon down, and turning around.

Elliot rubbed his eyes and pulled his phone from his pocket. Darlene had texted him an hour ago.

_Have a great day with Tyrell. ;)_

He hummed before setting his phone down and tilting his head up to look at Tyrell. He looked good when he was cleaned up, better when he didn’t wear a coat. 

“Good afternoon,” Tyrell said, passing the coffee to Elliot once he stood up from the bed.

“You cleaned up,” Elliot said, smelling the coffee once it was in his hands, and finding it relaxing than the odor he had woken up to earlier.

Tyrell smiled. “After I managed to kick everyone out, it was easy.”

Elliot hid his own smile as he brought the coffee to his lips and took a small sip. He followed Tyrell to the living room where they both sat down, and to have a clean apartment, coffee, Tylenol for his hangover, and Tyrell, he knew that Darlene was right about this day going great even if she started it by inviting random people to his apartment so she could have a party.

**Author's Note:**

> im terrible with endings, but hopefully you enjoyed this fic anyways!~ :D
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated!!


End file.
